


Награда

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Universe, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В благодарность за спасение жизни Павел Чехов посвящяет себя служению Споку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Награда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на «Yellow-blue» фест.
> 
> Это миррор-вселенная миррор-вселенной ребута, поэтому ООС здесь достаточно условное. элементы мира позаимствованы из ТОС

Люди – самые недисциплинированные создания Вселенной. Спок убеждался в этом раз за разом, принимая управление кораблем в отсутствие капитана. На его месте – чуть сбоку и за спиной – не так заметно, как расхолаживаются подчиненные, стоит только отвернуться. Вот и сейчас, едва капитан Кирк отправился по своим, несомненно, важным делам – трахаться с очередной не вовремя замеченной красоткой из научного отдела, – Спок сел в его кресло и уже оттуда отчетливо видел, как расслабилась спина Сулу, как замелькала за его креслом короткая красная юбка Ухуры, а инженеры, сидевшие слева, отвернулись от пультов и обсуждали нечто очень важное, но не нужное сейчас на мостике.

Только один человек, находившийся в помещении, не расслабился без внимания капитана. Юный навигатор, чья золотая туника резала глаза Спока своей яркостью, сидел перед ним напряженным, не касаясь спинки кресла. Время смены подходило к концу, и чем меньше его оставалось, тем зажатее был Чехов. Ни для кого из находившихся здесь, и тем более для Спока, не было секретом, почему навигатор так себя ведет. Разгадка была проста – и ужасна в своей простоте. После окончания смены у Чехова начиналась другая, не оставлявшая ему ни минуты личного времени. Как только прозвучит сигнал, и на мостик поднимется бета-смена, Чехов, не отвлекаясь ни на секунду, отправится в каюту старшего помощника, переоденется в то, что заменяло ему форменную одежу в остальные шестнадцать часов, и посвятит всего себя прислуживанию – и выслуживанию – перед коммандером, от которого зависела его жизнь.

Спок не лгал себе, говоря так. Чехов, спасенный им однажды от острого кинжала Сулу, поклялся жизнью, что отдаст долг, и с тех пор держал обещание. Он сам выбрал такой путь, Спок не настаивал на этом, хотя по своему положению на корабле и в системе чинопочитания, принятой в Империи, мог – да и должен был – обзавестись наложником. Павел – юный, красивый и нежный – подходил на эту роль идеально, а связь с коммандером давала ему гарантии защиты. Пока Спок был лоялен Кирку, а тот – императору, никто и ничто не могло повредить Чехову.

Именно поэтому каждый вечер, надев церемониальный вулканский наряд, ставший совсем недавно пиком моды в гаремах императора и его приближенных, он находился в каюте Спока, стараясь угодить каждому его желанию с невероятным для его возраста упорством и старанием. Только в одном Спок не сомневался – самому Павлу нравится принадлежать ему в постели. Юный русский был жаден до ласк и внимания, принимал и отдавал с равной страстью. Лёгкие шаровары, под которыми невозможно было спрятать тонкое тело и возбуждение, охватывавшее его, едва только Спок касался его плеча, оставались на нем считанные секунды – только до того момента, как Спок допьет подобострастно поднесенный чай с единственной долькой темного шоколада, помогавшей ему расслабиться.

После этого тряпка обрывками слетала под ноги Павла, а сам он, распростершийся по телу коммандера, стонал и извивался, пока тот гладил его бедра и промежность, избегая касаться полутвердого члена. Первым делом Павла следовало распалить, и только потом уверенным движением руки заставить спуститься и усесться на коленях между ног Спока. Дальше Чехов действовал сам: покрывал его кожу мягкими касаниями губ, обводил языком ствол члена от мошонки до напрягшейся под крайней плотью головки, гладил ноги Спока, почти щекотно проводя кончиками пальцев от щиколоток до коленей. И когда Спок расслаблялся, Павел клал ладони на его бедра, опускал голову, чтобы удобнее было двигаться над членом, брал его в рот, работая так умело и ловко, что с первых же мгновений Спок почти забывал собственное имя.

Сейчас он настолько глубоко погрузился в эти полувоспоминания-полуфантазии, что не заметил, как прозвучала сирена. Сулу, только того и ждавший, мигом поднялся, первым подходя к дверям турболифта, а кокетка-Ухура, намеренно медленно завершая последнюю передачу, заставила его потомиться. Спок, очнувшись, увидел, как уступают места за пультами инженеры и научники, услышал по внутренней связи, как смену сдают медики и охрана. Но Павел – единственный, на кого сейчас было направлено внимание Спока, – оставался на месте.

Мостик заполнялся людьми: вновь пришедшие занимали свои кресла, но и те, кто получил долгожданные часы личного времени, не торопились уходить. Наоборот, все они либо толпились у турболифта, либо задерживались у пультов, но смотрели только на Спока и сидевшего перед ним Павла. Когда сменщик попросил молодого человека встать и уступить место, он все равно остался сидеть.  
– Мистер Чехов, – обратился к нему Спок, с темным удовольствием видя, как тот вздрогнул. – Ваша смена закончилась, вы можете быть свободны.  
Вот она, истинная причина того, почему все смотрели только на них. Для остальных людей отношения Спока и Павла были развлечением, чего вдали от дома и звездных баз было так мало. Павел, грациозно поднявшись из-за навигаторского пульта и прогнувшись так, чтобы все желающие могли оценить изгиб спины, узость талии и выпуклость ягодиц, обернулся к нему и поклонился, подражая лучшим женщинам вулканских гаремов:  
– Я слушаюсь, мой повелитель.

Время Павла – наложника и собственности Спока – начиналось именно с этих слов, и на все оставшиеся часы он не смел вести себя иначе. Это было вбито в него Споком в первый же день: с первых секунд личного времени он не имеет права на свое мнение, свои желания и слова. Если Чехов сам вызвался быть спутником коммандера, то и вести себя должен соответственно.

В движениях Павла появилась несвойственная угловатому юношеству плавность и гибкость. Он шел к креслу Спока, покачивая бедрами, словно уже был одет в низко сидящие шаровары, а на груди его поблескивала тонкая серебряная цепь, закрепленная на сосках крепкими зажимами. Иногда Спок любил управлять Павлом только с помощью этой цепи – разврат, придуманный в России, делал из мальчишки послушное животное, подчинявшееся лишь инстинктам, а чувствительные соски, туго сжимавшиеся под прессом креплений, посылали по его телу ни с чем не сравнимую смесь боли и восторга. Спок, чуть опустив голову и положив подбородок на сомкнутые руки, наблюдал, как ходят по кругу тонкие юношеские бедра Павла, придавая ему сходство с вышедшей на охоту ле-матьей. Чехов, немного склонив голову на бок и глядя на коммандера сквозь упавшие на лицо светлые кудри, приближался к нему, не отпуская его взгляд своим, а едва дойдя до его кресла, опустился между ног и коснулся лбом колена.

– Как хозяин хочет взять меня сегодня? – низким, гораздо ниже, чем обычно, бархатным голосом спросил он, и Спок не сомневался – у половины наблюдавших за ними резко поднялась температура. Многие готовы были бы всадить вулканцу нож в спину не для того, чтобы занять его место, а именно из-за Павла – полудикого, восхитительно-желанного русского гения, который всем демонстрировал, что никакие орионские танцовщицы не сравнятся с ним в искусстве обольщения и любви.  
Павел поглаживал бедро Спока, смотрел ему в лицо сверху вниз и изредка обводил языком приоткрытые губы, пока только намекая, распаляя хозяина обещанием изысканных ласк.  
– Иисусе, – простонал кто-то за спиной Спока, и тот не стал наказывать несчастного в этот раз. Он понимал, лучше всех понимал, что сопротивляться такому искушению не смог бы даже мертвый, и знал, что именно этим Павел заслужил его покровительство.  
– Вы можете быть свободны, – повторил Спок привычную формулу, означавшую, что Павлу необходимо покинуть мостик и отправиться в его каюту. Понятливый Чехов кивнул, поднялся, удерживаясь за разведенные колени Спока, и прошествовал к турболифту, оказавшись, что странно, первым, кто вошел туда, из закончившей работу альфа-смены. Его провожали взглядами, и Споку не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы убедиться в этом. Он знал, что именно так и происходит.

Спок шел по коридору жилой палубы, зная, что его провожают взглядами: восхищенными, завистливыми, ненавидящими, – но не придавал этому значения. В его каюте ждал полуобнаженный, готовый ко всему Павел, и Спок был уверен – тот, готовясь, уже растянул себя, пользуясь передышкой, которую ему дал коммандер, о чем-то совещавшийся целый час с капитаном. Иногда Павел пренебрегал этим, и Спок, беря его тугим до боли, знал, что этого юноша захотел сам. Хотя Спок и был номинальным хозяином положения, но понимал, что в их непонятных для них самих, но казавшихся ясными другим, отношениях именно Павел был лидером. Это он первым пришел к Споку, это он предложил себя в уплату долга и это он делал первый шаг к близости, внешне оставаясь подчиняющимся и принимающим.

Спок открыл дверь каюты, зная, что его уже ждут, но все остальное для него было сюрпризом. Павел, одетый в полупрозрачные шаровары, уложивший волосы темными от влаги волнами, чтобы они не топорщились по-мальчишески задорно, босой и блестевший влажной после душа кожей, встретил его у порога. Спок замер у закрывшейся за ним двери, щедро угощаясь тем визуальным пиром, что предлагал Павел. Он был хорош – молод, горяч и желанен; Спок не спорил с потребностями тела. Он хотел его каждый день, днем и вечером, или ночью, когда замученный и уставший Павел засыпал возле него, устроившись на мягких подушках.

Чехов держал поднос с кувшином горячего напитка, тонизирующего и чуть горького, похожего на земной чай, но имевшего много отличий. От него кровь Спока бурлила, а тело забывало об усталости. Павел знал об этом свойстве напитка, но никогда не возражал против его употребления, сам желая отдаваться Споку несколько раз за ночь, упреждая любые его прихоти и исполняя ставшие их общими фантазии. Спок подтянул его к себе за тонкую цепочку, повисшую между зажимами на сосках, и Павел, полуприкрыв глаза, но все равно не теряя координации и пленявшей Спока томности, сделал шаг вперед, прижимаясь к хозяину.  
– Чего вы желаете? – прошептал он, подняв к нему лицо, а Спок пожирал его взглядом, не зная, с чего начать.

Глаза Павла оставались закрытыми, и Спок, наклонившись, коснулся век губами. Ресницы щекотно мазнули по коже, Паша моргнул и посмотрел на него – слишком открыто и доверчиво, чтобы это было правдой. Спок опустил бокал на поднос, дрожавший в руке Павла, провел ладонью по его плечу, скользнул на шею сзади, покружил у лопатки. Изгибу спины юноши позавидовал бы любой – настолько явным и крутым был переход к оттопыренным ягодицам. Спок завел ладонь под неплотные завязки шаровар, сжал в кулаке столько упругой плоти, сколько ухватил, а Павел вздрогнул и чуть осел. Его тело ощущалось нетвердо, дрожь была мелкой и почти незаметной, но Спок знал, что у Павла подкашиваются ноги. Он чувствовал пальцами утопленное между ягодиц основание пробки, мягко вибрирующей внутри тела Павла, и не отводил глаз от закушенной губы и зажмуренных глаз. В его бедро упирался натянувший тонкую ткань член, Паша чуть заметно толкался в его ногу – он совсем не умел сдерживать свои порывы. Спок опустил вторую руку между ними, положил ему на пах и сжал, сгребая в кулак небольшую мошонку. И только тогда Павел издал первый стон.

– Хозяин… – в его голосе слышались мольба и нетерпение, от руки Спока и пробки, раздражающей и растягивающей тугой анус, его бросало в дрожь и пот, сливавшийся на его коже с почти высохшей влагой. – Пожалуйста…  
Он не знал, о чем просит: чтобы Спок отпустил его или чтобы продолжал. Или Павел просто нуждался в вербальном контакте с тем, кто управляет его желаниями – и этот вариант казался Споку самым верным. Он провел рукой по его члену, погладил серединой ладони головку по кругу. А потом прижал растопыренные пальцы к его животу, замыкая верхушку члена между ними. Пальцами левой руки Спок продолжал давить на основание пробки, чуть покачивал ее из стороны в сторону, заставляя входить все глубже и плотнее. Кончиком среднего пальца он касался натянувшейся кожи входа, дразнил ее, усиливая ощущения, а Павел, уронив поднос, вцепился в его форму, рванув ткань до треска. Он комкал ее в кулаках, подавался вперед, толкаясь в руку Спока, и тут же немного отодвигался, из-за чего пробка входила в него глубже. На лице Павла была написана истинная мука, его колотило от все усиливающейся дрожи, но больше он не сказал ничего, отдавая Споку возможность управлять им сегодня. С трудом, но сохраняя видимое спокойствие, Спок убрал руки, и Павел чуть не рухнул к его ногам. Вместо того чтобы отправить его в кровать, содрать мешавшую тряпку, Спок прошел в каюту и сел в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу и сложив перед собой руки в почти молитвенном жесте. Он касался кончиками пальцев губ, чувствуя на них мягкий запах тела Павла, быстро высыхавшую влагу, а Чехов, оставшийся без поддержки, опустился на пол, с трудом заставил себя опереться на руки и колени и так, ползком, почти униженно, но при этом невероятно порочно, приблизился к Споку и лег у его ног.

– Разденься, – велел тот, надеясь, что с такого ракурса Паша не увидит его возбуждение.  
Тот же, перевернувшись на спину, неловко стянул с себя шаровары, забавно подняв ноги, но только Споку было сейчас не до смеха. Едва Павел снова лег на пол, как Спок увидел и больше не смог отвести глаз от его бледных, по-юношески худых бедер, от гладкой кожи паха, крепко стоявшего члена, чуть изогнутого и касавшегося головкой впалого живота. Павел был прекрасен в своем бесстыдстве и желании, и никто не смог бы удержаться – кроме Спока, которому осталось только проклинать силу вулканской выдержки. Ему хотелось подольше посмаковать эти минуты, когда его добровольный раб умолял о прикосновении, дрожал от сдерживаемого желания. Павел терял последние крохи приличий, выгибаясь перед ним, скользя возле его ног по полу в отчаянном желании – и невозможности – прикоснуться к себе. Только Спок имел на это право и пользовался им в полной мере, заставляя Чехова кончать только от движений члена в его теле, только распростершись под ним или стоя перед ним на коленях. Павла мучила эта несправедливость, но именно в ней и заключался тот тайный десерт, который Спок готовил для себя. Ему доставляло ни с чем не сравнимое по силе накала удовольствие видеть, как Чехов нуждается в нем, требует его – к себе и в себя, – просит и предлагает свое тело. Сам Павел не понимал, что этим отдает Споку свою душу, позволяет управлять своим разумом, а Спок смаковал каждую минуту.

– Поднимись, – наконец потребовал он.  
Спок сел в кресле поудобнее, раздвинул ноги, показывая Павлу, что его возбуждение нисколько не меньше, а тот, мгновенно подобравшись и оказавшись между его ног, благоговейно опустил голову, коснувшись через одежду твердого члена сначала щекой, а затем и губами. Он гладил его, обводил четко выделяющийся контур, задерживался возле головки, скользя по ней кончиком языка, и теперь настал черед Спока глухо выдохнуть и сползти по креслу ниже, шире раздвигая ноги. Павел устроился между ними удобней, положил ладони на его бедра, а ширинку расстегнул зубами. Не открывая глаз, Спок расстегнул пуговицу на поясе форменных брюк. Павел, словно только этого и ждал, потянулся рукой к его члену. Не зная стыда, он мял и гладил его, терся щекой и носом, влажно дышал на тонкую ткань белья, оглушая Спока лавиной нахлынувших чувств. Редко, настолько редко, что почти никогда, тот не позволял себе подобного, но с Павлом все барьеры рушились, словно карточный домик. Спок приподнял бедра, сам стягивая по ним брюки, а дальше его продолжил раздевать Чехов, сначала сняв сапоги и носки. Перед тем как стащить с щиколоток Спока ком, в который превратилась одежда, он провел пальцами по своду стопы, потом – между пальцев ног и снова вверх – к щиколоткам и выступающей косточке стопы. У Спока поджимались пальцы, он дышал все глуше и чаще, а Павел продолжал свой медленный ритуал поклонения, заставляя кожу Спока гореть и почти искрить от напряжения.

Павел, не прекращая целовать его ноги, поднимался выше, немного задержавшись на коленях. Он уперся в них грудью, наклонившись к паху Спока, а тот, ловко ухватив за цепочку, потянул ее на себя, заставляя Павла почти рухнуть на свои ноги.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – будто в забытьи бормотал тот, не в силах подняться. Его шепот касался головки члена Спока горячими выдохами, от чего в животе подводило, а мошонка становилась все тяжелее. Павел, зная, что должен продолжать, с видимым усилием заставил себя подняться, подтянулся к члену Спока и быстро, словно это было главным сейчас в его жизни, взял его член в рот, одним глубоким движением головы вобрав его до половины. Головка уперлась в стенку горла, Паша склонил голову, пуская ее глубже, а Спок, отбросив чертовы ненужные приличия, громко застонал, удивляясь краешком еще не отказавшего ему окончательно разума глубине и хрипу своего голоса.

Паша сосал, заглатывал и отпускал его член, облизывал и ласкал кулаком, сосредоточиваясь только на головке и чувствительной щелке на ее верхушке, а потом снова брал глубоко, сжимаясь вокруг упругими связками. Спок в очередной раз порадовался тому действию, которое оказывал орионский напиток. Его тело, ставшее легким, но крепким, было готово и не к таким испытаниям, оно пело и отзывалось на ласки Павла, и не было предела выдержке. Спок мог продолжать так вечно: чувствовать мокрый горячий рот вокруг члена, дрожь любовника, полулежащего на его бедрах, вкушать словно ставший бесконечным вечер и не думать о том, что творится за переборками его каюты. Только здесь и сейчас, наедине с Павлом и их общим желанием, Спок чувствовал себя настоящим и живым, и ни на что не променял бы это. Никакие регалии, деньги, слава и почести, место капитана или адмирала в штабе Флота не заменили бы ему тихих стонов Чехова и его умелых рук.

Павел настойчиво терся об его ногу, напоминая о своем возбуждении, но Спок не торопился унимать его. Павел стонал все жалобнее, глядел на Спока снизу вверх, а потом, выпрямившись, открыл рот, чтобы он увидел лежащий на его языке член. Юноша, не отпуская его взгляд, сглотнул, впуская член глубже, но и тогда Спок не сжалился над ним: тонкий расчет Павла на то, что его хозяин не выдержит этой возбуждающей картины и позволит забраться себе на колени и впустить тщательно вылизанный член в растянутый зад, не оправдался. Спок обхватил его лицо обеими руками, большими пальцами надавил на щеки, чувствуя под ними движения собственного члена. Только тогда, вдоволь упившись тактильным восторгом, он отпустил его и заставил встать на ноги.

Павла мотало, он переступал с ноги на ногу, рискуя упасть в любой момент, но Спок не торопился помогать ему. Он поднялся, медленно потянулся, разминая мышцы, и подошел к кровати. Только тогда он вспомнил, что на нем еще осталась шелковая форменная куртка, расстегнул ее и бросил на пол, зная, что в каком бы ни был состоянии Павел, он ее поднимет и аккуратно повесит в шкаф. Так и произошло – Споку не нужно было даже оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться в этом. Он сел на кровать, подтянулся выше, чтобы упереться спиной в изголовье, и жестом поманил Павла к себе. Тот с готовностью, будто только этого и ждал, оказался у него на коленях, демонстрируя себя во всей красе молодости и возбуждения. Спок сравнил бы его с земными Адонисом или Ганимедом, не имея подобных образов в вулканской культуре, но все казалось недостаточно ярким по сравнению с Павлом. Он был единственным в своем роде, послушным и порочным, задиристым и отзывчивым, отчаянно нуждающимся в руководстве и ласке Спока.

Павел, наперед зная все, что Спок может приказать, изящно наклонился, цепочка, закрепленная на его сосках, тихо звякнула, и ей вторил щелчок откинутой крышки дозатора с тюбика смазки. Спок поднял руку, потянул за цепочку, с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдая, как вытягиваются вслед за ней красные полувоспаленные соски Чехова, а тот, закрыв глаза и боясь даже дышать, выдавливает смазку на его член. Спок не помогал ему, не поддерживал за бедра, пока Паша устраивался над ним и, самостоятельно вынув пробку, опускался вниз, пока головка члена не коснулась раскрытого ануса. Спок поигрывал цепочкой, наслаждаясь прохладой металла в его руках, а Павел, подчиняясь ее малейшим колебаниям, наклонился вперед, уперевшись ладонями в грудь Спока. До первого проникновения оставались миллиметры, но никто из них не торопился делать последнее движение. Спок, сам будучи на пределе сил, не двигался, а Павел, не получив разрешения, так и держался над ним, подленько давя кончиками средних пальцев, словно надеялся, что хозяин этого не заметит, на соски самого Спока – и это было весьма нечестной игрой.

О том, каким отзывчивым и страстным становится Спок, если потревожить одну из его главных эрогенных зон, не знал даже он сам, пока Паша однажды в момент их близости не прикусил плотно сжавшийся сосок, а Спок, теряясь в обрушившейся лавине удовольствия, не кончил, входя в него до основания, от чего и сам Павел сорвался в оргазм. Сейчас же Чехов, зная его слабое место, специально дразнил Спока, вынуждая взять себя жестко и сильно.  
И он получил то, что хотел.  
Не в силах больше ждать, Спок одним рывком подмял его под себя, лег, заставляя задохнуться от тяжести его тела, и, едва придержав член, чтобы он точно вошел в открытое отверстие, двинулся вперед, насаживая на себя Павла. Следующие движения были такими же резкими и сильными: никто из них не щадил другого, зная, что существует только этот момент, а для всего остального есть наполненная снадобьями аптечка – и доктор Маккой, который уже без удивления принимал в лазарете юного навигатора, которому невмоготу было сидеть за своим пультом.

Спок брал Павла как свою безраздельную собственность, трахал, хотя ему не нравилось это слово, слишком грубое и пошлое на его вкус, но донельзя подходящее тому, что происходило. Он трахал Павла, задрав его ноги к груди, растягивая в стороны ягодицы, раздвигая упругие стенки ануса толстым стволом члена, дразня простату крупной головкой. Он дышал Павлу в шею, царапал его бока и бедра, хватался за цепочку зубами, заставляя его выгибаться следом за болезненно-возбуждающим натяжением, и сжиматься, сжиматься все туже, принимая его член в себя. Павел стонал и кричал, почти плакал, на щеках его блестели слезы, но он подавался вниз, принимая член до основания, подавался вверх, потираясь грудью о грудь Спока, и просил – телом, глазами, стонами – дать ему наконец кончить и выплеснуть одолевавшее весь вечер возбуждение. Спок игнорировал его молчаливые просьбы, сейчас ему было важно лишь собственное наслаждение, но оно, как это обычно и бывало, передавалось Павлу, помогало и ему достичь пика.

Едва Спок, у которого от напряжения дрожали бедра, вошел в него одним долгим движением, упираясь мошонкой в копчик, как Павел, жалобно застонав и распахнув глаза, кончил только от ощущения члена внутри. Глаза его казались стеклянными, из уголка рта потянулась тонкая нитка слюны, а сам он, напрягшись под Споком, стянул его в себе невыразимо плотным узлом. Спок дрожал, чувствуя его тугость вокруг своего члена, отчаянно желая продлить эту секунду, но и она закончилась, дойдя до коды. Спок глухо и протяжно застонал, уткнувшись Павлу в грудь, а тело его выворачивало судорогами оргазма, от которого взрывалась каждая клетка тела и мозга, разрушаясь на молекулы и собираясь вновь, будто перестраивая цепочки ДНК, сливая их с чеховскими. На бесконечно протянувшийся миг они стали одним целым, и только потом, придя в себя, неловко разомкнулись, без сил опустившись на кровать.

Воздух прорывался в лёгкие через царапающую горло боль, прохлада заставляла взмокшую кожу покрываться мурашками, а Павел, сжав губы в тонкую линию, аккуратно разомкнул зажимы на сосках и отбросил цепочку в сторону, словно освободившийся раб – кандалы. Но, в отличие от раба, он не спешил покидать своего хозяина. Наоборот, откинув одеяло, он забрался под него и придвинулся к Споку, доверчиво положив голову ему на плечо. Спок, теряя себя в эйфории, охватившей его тело и разум, обнял юношу в ответ, прижимая к себе и не желая отпускать.  
Сейчас они сняли свои маски, забыли роли и стали самими собой: мальчишкой, жадным до ласк и восхищения, и первым вулканцем возле трона, нуждающимся в ком-то, кто примет его самого, а не его ранг и близость к Императору. Это ощущение, наверно, было обманчивым, но Спок отдался ему сполна. Вот это и было тем, что навечно привязало его к Павлу Чехову, талантливому русскому гению-навигатору и самой открытой для него душе. Спок засыпал, чувствуя полное удовлетворение, и физическое было лишь на втором месте. В его руках был Павел, а мог быть – весь мир, но он сейчас сосредоточился в кудрявом юнце, доверчиво заснувшем у него на плече.


End file.
